


So Many Things Seem Filled With The Intent

by LookingForDroids



Series: Microfiction and Drabbles [20]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Creepysad, Drabble, Gen, Horror, Loss of Humanity, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: Helen Richardson had a family.
Series: Microfiction and Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922818
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	So Many Things Seem Filled With The Intent

Helen Richardson had a family.

A door used to creak open inside their homes, late at night while they lay sleeping. It would linger long enough for Helen to recapture their names for a little longer, and vanish before the mother might start twisting in nightmare, or the little niece might wake and step through. Helen doesn’t know why that ever mattered, only that it’s important not to visit anymore. Eventually, like the memory of faces, voices, that knowledge will be gone too. 

Helen is enough itself now to understand that these things are not being forgotten. They’re being digested.


End file.
